


Его выбор

by WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Почему прирожденный альтруист Калеб Прайор выбрал Эрудицию и оставался верен своей фракции?





	Его выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — [Трисс, боевая белка](https://ficbook.net/authors/981712).

Калеб Прайор — один из самых способных неофитов в Эрудиции, пусть результаты его теста и указали на Альтруизм, и вся фракция знает об этом. Во время подготовки он прилагает мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы стать лучшим, и "потомственные" эрудиты порой смотрят с презрением на переходника из враждебной фракции. Калеб предпочитает не замечать брошенного ему вызова, хотя бы потому что, как утверждает их инструктор, это нелогично. 

Он должен быть выше подобных мелочей. И, в конце концов, для него важно стать достойным своей фракции — именно эту цель он и преследует, стараясь разрешать быстрее остальных сложные задачи. И это получается особенно быстро и легко, когда занятия посещает сама Джанин. Одно ее присутствие внушает уверенность, словно заставляя мозг работать быстрее и эффективнее.

Когда занятия заканчиваются, и неофиты покидают учебный класс, Калебу сложно удержаться, чтобы, уходя, не проводить взглядом стройную женскую фигуру в синем. Когда их глаза встречаются, Калеб чувствует, как сбивается дыхание, учащается сердцебиение, а к лицу приливает кровь.

— Калеб Прайор, если я не ошибаюсь? — ничто так не ласкает его слух, как собственное имя, произнесенное этой женщиной.

Он кивает, пытаясь выглядеть таким же собранным и бесстрастным, как она.

— Останьтесь на несколько минут, Калеб Прайор. Мне необходимо с вами побеседовать, — едва заметная улыбка трогает подкрашенные губы.

Скупой жест, приглашающий Калеба присесть рядом — никогда еще он не находился так близко к ней. Это напрягает и пленяет одновременно, никогда Джанин не говорила с ним с глазу на глаз... Он ловит каждый ее кивок, движение губ, старается запомнить каждую черточку ее лица, каждую линию… она словно вся состоит из линий — плавных, но четких. 

— Как вам известно, Калеб, переходники из Альтруизма — большая редкость для нашей фракции. Альтруисты слишком лицемерны, слишком неискренни, слишком подвержены ненужным эмоциям, чтобы признать главенство интеллекта и логики...

Калеб судорожно сглатывает. «Ненужные эмоции» переполняют его, захлестывают, но именно они — то, что заставляет его работать над собой, идти вперед, преодолевая подводные камни непривычной идеологии.

— На этой Церемонии Выбора я стал единственным альтруистом, выбравшим Эрудицию, — Калеб считает нужным это подчеркнуть. — Кстати, и моя сестра ушла из фракции.

— Я это помню, — в голосе Джанин слышится усмешка. Кинув беглый взгляд на его руки, едва ли не вцепившиеся в столешницу, Джанин накрывает его ладони своими, поглаживает их плавными круговыми движениями. Он порывисто выдыхает, вслушиваясь в бешеный ритм собственного сердца. — Смелое решение. Очень смелое и очень неожиданное, и потому мне хотелось бы знать его причины. Что подтолкнуло вас к такому выбору, Калеб? — С ровного делового тона она переходит на свистящий шепот, завораживающий и словно обволакивающий Калеба. Сплести пальцы в безумном порыве и...

— Я… решил, что это будет более правильным решением… что Эрудиция подходит мне гораздо больше, — это все, что он может сказать. Не говорить же правду.

Кровь пульсирует в висках, когда их плечи соприкасаются, а мягкие, влекущие губы прижимаются к его уху. Джанин шумно выдыхает и, прихватив ртом краешек его уха, ласкает языком раковину, нежно прикусывает мочку. Все это сводит с ума, заставляет терять контроль над собой. Хочется воспользоваться случаем, стиснуть в объятиях гибкое, стройное тело — и не выпускать. Но Калеб вовремя отстраняется — и буквально на его глазах взгляд Джанин перестает быть чувственным и манящим, а линия рта снова становится жесткой и властной.

— Прошу прощения — меня ждут, — с оттенком вины в голосе произносит Калеб. Идти на поводу у своей слабости глупо, неосмотрительно — и нелогично, и интуиция подсказывала ему, что лучше отступить сейчас, но выиграть финальное сражение. Джанин хотела знать все о нем, о его семье, о Трис, о ее выборе — разумеется, она, как лидер фракции, имела на это полное право. Но марионеткой в умелых руках опытного лидера он быть не хотел. Он хотел быть с нею на равных — партнером, возлюбленным. Не только принадлежать, но и обладать.

— Жаль, — негромкий и, кажется, искренний вздох сожаления. — Вы не только весьма умны, но и очень привлекательны. Конечно же, вам ни разу об этом не говорили, ведь альтруисты порицают все, что связано с тщеславием. 

— Но я не альтруист, — замечает Калеб. — Я выбрал Эрудицию по собственной воле, и... — он умолкает, подбирая нужные слова, в то время как Джанин выжидающе на него смотрит. — И это моя фракция. А фракция — выше крови!


End file.
